


The Sleepover

by Fangirls4eva



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hence the title, I'm obsessed with MariChat, and stuff happens in it, but this should work, it might not really make sense where I'm ending a chapter, it's a sleepover, the chapters are going to vary significantly in length
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirls4eva/pseuds/Fangirls4eva
Summary: Marinette and Alya are having a sleepover when an unexpected *ahem* guest arrives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags.

Marinette tripped over thin air once again as she was talking to Alya. The redhead caught her before she could fall face first into the stairs with a laugh. “Marinette, you really need to stop tripping all over the place! Honestly, I’m surprised you haven’t broken anything for this long.”

She steadied herself with a chuckle. “Alya, it’s nothing. Besides, we have a sleepover to plan! So we’ve already agreed on painting each other’s nails and watching a movie. What else?”

Alya gave her her best thinking face. “Hmmmmmm, well we could always make some cookies or something.”

Marinette laughed. “Are you sure it isn’t going to be like last time where I ended up doing all the work and you just videotaped me and ate all the treats.”

Alya gasped. “How could you falsely accuse me of such a heinous crime?”

She laughed. “Fine, we’ll bake something. Let’s make a pillow fort too and then talk about all of our problems in life like we don’t talk about them at school.”

Alya nodded, all serious like. “Sure, also, that reminds me, do you still have a crush on Adrien?”

Marinette shook her head. “No, I’ve decided to give it a break. I mean I now that we are friends, I kind of feel that dating isn’t really the best option. I rather just be friends.” And she also wasn’t about to tell Alya that she had a crush on the only leather clad, obnoxious pun-wielding hero of Paris.

She yelped, and nearly tripped over thin air again as she checked the time. “I’m so sorry Alya! I didn’t realize the time! I need to go help my parents out at the bakery before our sleepover tonight!”

Alya chuckled. “I was wondering where my always late friend named Marinette went.” She made finger guns at her and winked as she ran down the rest of the stairs. “Bye, Mari! See you later!”

Marinette waved back before running of in the opposite direction, trying to master the art of walking down stairs. Emphasis on trying because she nearly tripped over every single one before rushing of to the bakery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unexpected visitor finally appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I did not expect so so many people to kudo this, or tell he to continue this, especially with such a short chapter, so thank you so much. And sorry about this chapter being so late, but at least it's longer.

Marinette smiled sheepishly as her mother patted her head. “Off now, dear, Alya’s coming soon and you don’t want to be covered up in flour for you sleepover.” She mother chuckled and then winked at her, reminding Marinette of the slight accident she caused this morning as she tripped on a bag of flour.

Marinette turned red with embarrassment. “Of course, Maman, I can’t sleep like this anyway.”

She ran up the stairs to change into her Chat Noir pajamas, one she designed herself. The top was a black hoodie with cat eats and the bottoms were loose pants with Chat’s signature green paw prints all over it. They weren’t her best design, but they were really comfortable. She somehow managed to make sure she doesn’t accidentally put them on whenever he visits because if Chat saw them, she’d never hear the end of it. 

After changing, she headed down to see if Alya arrived and crashed into her father. He chuckled. “What’s all the rush about? Alya will be here soon. Have fun!”

Marinette smiled as she quickly went down the stairs, this time I bit better at the not tripping part. “Oh Tikki! It’s been so long since I’ve able to do anything with Alya. Skipping class, homework, and being Ladybug makes it so much harder to spend so time with friends!”

Tikki smiled as she nibbled on her cookie. “Don’t worry Marinette! You’re doing great so far!”

“Thanks Tikki, Sorry you have to stay hidden for the entirety of it.”

“No problem! You deserve more time with your friends. You’ve been working so hard recently.”

Before Marinette could answer, Alya pushed through the bakery’s doors. “Hey girl! Are you ready to rock this sleepover!” 

Tikki hid in Marinette’s pockets as she answered with a laugh. “Yes!” The two friends high fived each other.

“I was thinking we should start with the baking first, and then head upstairs.”

Alya nodded. “Nothing better than eating Dupain-Cheng treats.”

Marinette laughed. “Don’t you mean making treats?”

Alya licked her lips and laughed along. “Rights. That’s what I meant.”

It took awhile for the girls to stop laughing, but when the did they immediately got to work. Or at least Marinette did. Alya started videotaping. When Marinette complained, Alya said, “You’re way better at this. If I joined I would certainly mess things up”

She smiled. “You are right, I am the better baker.”

If anyone asked the girls later, the would absolutely deny that anything they did in the kitchen wasn’t productive. Because they definitely didn’t spend almost an hour chasing each other with frosting in hand trying to smear it in the other person’s face. 

After everything quieted done and the cookies ended up in the oven they cleaned up. For an hour. It wasn’t like they were trying to make a mess, but there was everything everywhere. There was probably more sugar on the ground than in the cookies but Marinette didn’t mind. She was finally glad to spend time with Alya, and the only thing that can interrupt their time together is an Akuma, and hopefully Hawkmoth thought two Akumas a day is enough.

By the time the cookies where done, the kitchen was clean. Marinette set them out to cool. “Why don’t we go make a pillow fort before it cools.”

Alya nodded and they rushed up the stairs to make the pillow fort. It only took about ten minutes and once they were done, they sat inside and started talking. “So do you want to spill secrets or play a game?”

Marinette considered, they could talk about each other’s lives, but the only thing Alya didn’t know was the fact that she was Ladybug. And her crush on Chat Noir. “Games. What do you want to play first?”

Alya grinned maliciously, making her seriously regret offering Alya to choose the game. “How about Truth or Dare?”

Marinette groaned. “How about no? The last time we played truth or dare you dared me to tell Adrien that I loved him!”

Alya shrugged. “And you did. And then ruined it by saying that I had dared you to.”

“But I don’t even like him anymore so that’s a good thing!”

Alya frowned. “Are you sure it’s because you don’t have a crush on anybody else? Because I can tell you don’t have a crush on him anymore because you stopped becoming a stuttering mess around him and you guys are actually friends.”

Marinette smiled. “Exactly, I like it this, I don’t feel that attraction to him. He’s just a friend now.” It wasn’t totally true, she still felt a bit attracted to Adrien, he still makes her blush more often than not, but she liked Chat. She loved Chat. And she didn’t think she could explain that to Alya without having to bring up the nighttime visits and destroy both of her ships if one blow. She still shipped Adrienette and LadyNoir.

“So why don’t you tell me about your crush on Nino?”

Alya blushed, and she couldn’t help but to smirk at the reaction. “I really want to ask him on a date, but I really don’t know. I mean he used to have a crush on you and it might be a bit too soon after being rejected and maybe I’m just like as sister to him…”

Marinette chuckled. “Trust me, he likes you, I can see the way he looks at you. He looks at you with love. Adoration. Respect. Admiration. He can see you. He knows that you are a strong girl. That you hate lies. Though not as much as me. You respect people’s privacy even though you’re a reporter. That you have a real sass streak. That you’re really stubborn.” Alya smacked her arm at that.

“Are you sure about that? And how do you know?”

Marinette chuckled. “Because I overheard him talking to Adrien about you. There was a lot more about you. But trust me, he likes you and you should totally ask him on a date.”

Alya groaned. “Why do I feel like our roles are switched now?”

Marinette was about to answer when they heard a knock from about. Marinette sighed. “I’ll go check on that.”

Alya frowned. “Are you sure? It could be a burglar or something equally worse. I should at least go with you.”

She rolled her eyes. “There’s been a stray cat around that likes to visit my balcony at night. It’s probably the cat. I’ll be fine.”

Alya’s frown deepened, still uncertain, but she said, “Alright, just call be if you need anything.”

Marinette nodded. “Alright.”

She climbed up to the balcony to find Chat’s face staring at her, way to close to her own for comfort. Just as she suspected. He was sitting like a cat, his green eyes staring at her as if in some sort of trance. 

“Hey, Princess,” he said, finally blinking, “how’s it going?”

“Chat!” she hissed, “I told you I was busy today! What are you doing here?”

His smirk suddenly turned into a frown. “Sorry to interrupt Princess, it’s just today is my turn for patrol and I was feeling sadder than normal so I decided to visit. I’ll go if I’m bothering you.”

Before she could answer, Alya’s voice called down from below. “Hey, Marinette, who is it?”

Chat’s expression was heartbreaking. He looked like a lost kitten with no home to return to. “It’s okay. I’ll go. You seemed to be having fun and I don’t want to interrupt on that.”

“No!” Marinette grabbed his hand before he could leave. “You can stay the night as usual, but remember, don’t make too much noise, my parents are sleeping.”

Chat smiled a bit, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. “But what about your friend?”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “I’m sure Alya wouldn’t mind. But if she asks, you rarely come here, and if you do, it’s because you’re hungry. Got it?”

He gave her a full blown smile, one that light his whole face up, and if Marinette’s heart wasn’t clenching when he gave her that heartbroken look, then it was definitely clenched now.

Marinette climbed back down, Chat behind her. “Alya, we have a guest.”

Alya looked up. “Who? Because if you’ve been having secret friends behind-“ Her jaw hung open when she spotted Chat. 

When Alya was able to talk again, she asked, “Since when were you friends with Chat Noir?”

Marinette shrugged. “He visits sometimes when he’s hungry. It’s not often really, about once a month. Who would have thought he’d show up today?” She gave a chuckle and looked at Chat.

He patted his belly and smiled. “Which reminds me, Princess, I’m starving.” He have a fake swoon and hugged himself. “I don’t think I can survive another minute without food.”

She rolled her eyes. “I made cookies for the sleepover. I’ll go and get them. There should be plenty for all of us.”

Marinette ignored Alya, you narrowed her eyes into a look that said, I-know-you’re-hiding-something-and-I-won’t-stop-until-I-know-what-it-is. She knew she would have to face them latter, but she knew Alya won’t ask any of the really personal questions with Chat there.

Still, when she knew they were out of earshot, she whispered, “Tikki, what am I going to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of this chapter! I'm going to try to update next week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is in denial to everyone but himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter is here! Unfortunately if you thought my updates were slow, I'm afraid they are going to be a bit slower :( I have a lot of other fics to update with is, to be honest, my fault, but please bear with me as I struggle into this world of fanlore. Hope you guys enjoy!

Adrien felt a bit nervous being in the same room with Alya alone. He knew Alya was tough, not like Ladybug though, and Alya was ruthless. Plagg could smirk and tease him all he wants, but he really wanted to see Marinette.

As Chat Noir, Adrien’s only friends were Ladybug and Marinette. And when he can’t go to Ladybug, he goes to Marinette. And so far, Marinette has proven to be a good friend both with and without the the mask to hide him. But as Chat Noir, they seemed to have a stronger, more intimate bond. Apparently, he was better at making friends with a mask on.

But back to his current problem. He knew Alya was coming over to Marinette’s tonight. Marinette had told him that two days ago when he came to visit her as Chat Noir and he had heard them discussing about it at school today. But his father just canceled another one of his plans with Nino for a photoshoot and he just wanted to go to someone who would be there for him and had completely forgotten about their sleepover. 

Even when he had made a mistake, somehow Marinette always forgave him and had let him stay even though he was interrupting what they were doing. He just somehow couldn’t saw no when she made a compromise for him even though he knew he should just be polite and leave. And now Alya was grilling him with questions and he still couldn’t regret it. But she was still grilling him with questions. “When did you and Marinette first meet?”

“Uh…” he was tempted to say first day of school, but that had been when Adrien had first met her, not Chat. “When she was targeted for a date by the Evillustrator.”

Anyone who knew Alya knew not to mess with her and they way Alya was looking at him right now was proof why. “Okay, So do you like Marinette, like, like like her? As in more than a best friend like her. As in I have a crush on her or I love her like her.”

“Uh…. What?!” Adrien was confused right now. Why would Alya want to know that. He knew she was protective of Marinette, but to ask if he liked her? Even if he did, why would it matter to Alya, unless Marinette likes him? Wait, does Marinette like him in that way? “Um, why?”

Alya growled as if he asked a stupid question. “Because if you liked Marinette it would ruin both of my favorite ships. Adrienette and LadyNoir!”

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Adrienette and LadyNoir?”

“Yes! I ship you and Ladybug together and Adrien and Marinette together. And so far none of my ships are happening because I’m positive Adrien likes Mari, and if Mari realizes that she might like him back but Adrien ‘she’s just a friend’ Agreste isn’t even aware of his own crush and Mari is oblivious. And then there's you and Ladybug. You like Ladybug and she won’t like you back but if you like Marinette then everything is gone!”

Wow, ok, Adrien thought, I think Alya just lost her sanity. And she ships him with two people! No wonder none of her ships are going works. And he definitely doesn’t have a crush on Marinette, does he? He obviously loves Ladybug but Marinette was equally, if not more amazing…. and he did have a crush and Marinette. He also happens to currently be in the said girl’s bedroom and has cuddled with her countless of times…. It was just Marinette, that he happens to have a crush on. He was screwed.

“No, I don’t like Marinette like that,” he lied, “she’s just a friend.”

Alya nodded, relieved but not quite believing him. But before he could say anything Marinette appeared with cookies. “I’m back!”

Adrien grinned at her. “Is it just me, or is it suddenly hot in here?”

Alya glowered but Marinette just rolled her eyes as usual. “Kitty, what have I said about flirting and puns.”

He rolled his eyes. “To keep it down to a minimum. But I wasn’t kitten when I said you were purrfect.” He leaned on his baton and smirked.

Marinette looked him in the eye and said, “Especially the cat puns.”

Adrien faked hurt. “Rye would you say that? Besides, I’m on a roll.”

“Do you want cookies or not?”

Adrien smirked as he said, “Yes paw-lease, it’s sweet of you to offer.”

Marinette turned to Alya. “How do you find these funny?”

Alya shrugged. “Honestly, I don’t know.”

After that, Marinette somehow got him to stop with the puns. It definitely wasn’t because he just realized the fact she was wearing pajamas that were inspired by him, and he was actively trying not to comment on it. Because the girl he had a crush on (he had a crush on her!) was wearing him themed pajamas and he really wanted to kiss her senseless(wait, where had that come from? It’s not like.. yep. He wanted to kiss her.). 

Finally, Marinette seemed to sense something was wrong, and ask, “Ok, spill, want do want to say so badly that you keep choking on your cookies?”

“You have Chat Noir pajamas!”, he blurted out loud, finally able to tell say what he wanted to, “And I have to say, you look mar-fur-lous.” He added a wink at the end for an extra measure.

And just as she suspected, Marinette’s cheeks were as red as his Lady’s suit. “I have a shirt to match,” she mumbled.

His eyes grew wide. “You have a shirt to match! Really?! Show me! Please!” Adrien gave her his most adorable kitten eyes and watched her groan.

“Fine,” she said, “but no laughing, teasing, puns, or anything.”

Adrien nodded. Marinette groaned one more time before looking for the shirt. Alya seemed slightly amused by the whole thing. Adrien was positive he looked like a kid that was a going to get candy. Although his legs were crossed, he managed to bounce up and down only by self control and some real good luck he managed to not clap his hands. Alya was still looking at him weirdly. “You’ve never seem fazed before, why are you suddenly happy that Marinette has Chat Noir themed stuff.”

He shrugged, still bouncing with delight. “Marinette is a friend and she made it herself. When someone else wears Chat Noir merch, it’s because they’re a big fan. But when Marinette wears it, when she worked hard to make it and wear it, it shows she still likes me and still considers me a miraculous hero even after the hundreds of mistakes I’ve made in front of her and the thousands of times I’ve embarrassed myself too.”

Alya nodded, considering. “Are you sure don’t have a crush on her?”

Before Adrien could accidentally say something about the sudden realization that he did, Marinette appeared with her shirt. And later, if anyone asked, he would deny the little squeal that slipped out of his mouth when he saw it because it didn’t happen. “Gimme!”

Marinette laughed and threw it at him. “It’s for the summer.”

He studied the shirt. It was a plain black shirt with a big green paw stitched on the front. Above it, in cursive, the words, “The Cat’s Meow” was stitched on in the same green. “Model it for me.”

Marinette blinked. “What?”

“Model it for me,” he repeated, “I want to see how it looks on you.”

Alya smirked and wiggles her eyebrows. “Someone definitely likes seeing you in his colors.”

Adrien’s face went red as he said, “I just want to see how she looks in it.” 

Marinette glared at Alya before looking at him. “I’ll wear it. Be right back.”

Yet again, when Marinette disappeared, Alya started her torture. “So, are you positive you don’t like her?”

Adrien gulped. “Positive. She’s just a really good friend.”

“Uh huh,” Alya said accusingly, her eyes narrow. Never before had he ever found glasses threatening, but Alya could somehow make a pixie costume threatening. Thankfully, Marinette appeared right on time, this time wearing the shirt.

And Adrien’s jaw dropped. He was positive the only person that could look better in black and green than him was Marinette. “You look pawsome, Marinette, absolutely a-dough-rable.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Thank you, Chat. Since you interrupted Alya’s rant about her boy problems, why don’t we watch a movie?”

Alya nodded. “That sounds like fun. What should we watch?”

Adrien shrugged. “Don’t know.”

Marinette grinned. “Hey, Chat, have you watched any Disney movies?”

He shook his head. “Nope. Why?”

Alya gasped. “What type of childhood have you had?! We are so watching Tangled right now!”

Adrien to say the least, was horrified by Alya’s expression and thanked the kwamis that Alya wasn’t Hawkmoth. 

“Isn’t Disney American? Why would I have watched them?”

“Because you can!” 

He shrugged. “Okay.” It was pretty clear to him that if he said otherwise, he’d be dead.

They moved Marinette’s chaise so they could all watch the movie comfortably on Marinette’s computer. Apparently Alya had a different idea on comfortable than him. “Why are you practically buried into Marinette’s side?”

Adrien blinked. “Ummm… I’m a very needy cat that’s needs constant cuddles and attention or otherwise I misbehave?”

Alya shrugged. “I know I should probably doubt that, but in all honesty that seems true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have no clue about Disney movies and France, so bear with me if anything was inaccurate. If you did find something inaccurate, I'd change it if you told me, but don't hate. I'm clueless.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They watch the movie and go to sleep. Except like a lot more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at who's updating after like 3 months? Oh, it's me. This story kind of has me at a stump, because I know how I want it to go, I just need to figure out how to write it. But like I'll get there.

Alya has always loved Disney movies. Whether to criticize or enjoy them, she still loved them. So when all she could do was stare at Chat Noir and her bff’s reaction, it sort of shocked her. She could tell Chat Noir likes Marinette a lot, and Marinette likes Chat Noir a lot too. And she kind of found herself okay with Chat Noir and Marinette dating, as long as it makes her happy. Because she was that type of friend. In fact, her new favorite ship was MariChat.

Soon, the movie was finished and they were all yawning way to much to pretend they were anything but sleepy. “Hey, Alya, you sleep on the chaise, and I’ll get a spot ready for you on the floor, okay Chat?”

He nodded sleepily. “Ok Princess.” And he fell asleep on the chaise. 

Marinette rolled her eyes good-naturedly and gently carried him of the chaise and on the floor. When did her best friend get so strong anyway, Alya thought, it must be the sacks of flour she’s used to carrying, that must be it. 

As Marinette headed down to collect some blankets for Chat Noir, Alya thought of her relationship with him. She could see why Marinette would have hid the fact Chat Noir was her friend. Marinette was right, she did respect people’s privacy. She just happened to be a tiny bit nosy. Fine, a lot nosy. But she wasn’t harmful with her nosiness. She never pushed if she could tell they were uncomfortable.

But, still, she could see why Marinette didn’t say anything. Chat Noir was a superhero. And she had a blog about superheroes. Well, mainly about Ladybug, but Chat Noir was included too. Sometimes. But only because she wasn’t able to catch him much. And if Marinette was a good friend, which she is, the first thing she would have done was not to tell her. Because knowing herself, Alya would have immediately tried to get an interview with him. And friends don’t put other friends on the spot.

As if reading her thoughts, Marinette came in and made a comfortable ‘bed’ for Chat Noir to sleep on. And then tucked him in. Alya could see the tenderness in which she had done the action with. It practically oozed out of her. No wonder Marinette wasn’t interested in Adrien, she couldn’t be if she cared for him like that. 

Marinette turned toward her. “I would have told you about his visits earlier but I didn’t want him to feel uncomf-“

“It’s okay. I understand really. I would have done the same. Really.” Alya paused. “Well actually no. I would been the one to pester him with questions.”

Marinette laughed. “Yeah, you would have. But let’s go to sleep. We have stuff planned for tomorrow. And thanks. For understanding.”

She nodded. “No need to thank me, trust me. Also, we do. And, I’m going to beat you in every single game we play.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “As if.”

Alya pouted. “You can’t me good at everything!”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m not good at walking like a normal person.”

“True. But still.” She yawned. “You’re right, let’s sleep.”

Marinette nodded as she climbed up. “Goodnight Alya.”

“Goodnight Marinette.”

She swore she heard a soft, ‘Goodnight Kitty’ but she could have been imagining it. Alya rested her head on the pillow, hoping to get out of whatever weird nightmare that was making her a nicer, more understanding person.

——

Marinette felt someone tapping on her shoulder and lazily pushed their face away. “Go to sleep Chat.”

“Sorry, but can’t.”

She opened an eye sleepily to look at him. “Nightmares?”

He nodded.

Marinette patted the space next to her softly. “Stay.”

Chat didn’t need to be asked twice. He immediately collapsed into the spot next to her, releasing a tense breath. “Thanks Princess.”

Snuggling into him, she said, “Go to sleep, Chat, I’m tired. Consider it an investment to my health.”

He chuckled, though it seemed a bit forced. “Of course.”

“But you need to sleep too Chat.”

“Goodnight Princess.”

“Goodnight Kitty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that. Thank you to like all the people who kudoed and commented because that means a lot and hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after. In the most innocent way possible, people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a long time I've updated, and it will be a while until the next chapter is updated, but trust me when I say it's a work in progress.

Alya would like to say woke up peacefully to sun in face and woke up and stretched and opened her eyes to see what a beautiful day it was. Pretty much the scene in the movie where the main girl character wakes up. But in actuality, it sun was too bright so she was practically blinded, as she searched for her glasses. And when she tried stretching, her legs that were currently tangled in the blanket, decided to do a Marinette, and she ended up on the ground. Right next to Chat. Or where he should have been.

Maybe he left last night? But no, the only way he would have been able to leave was the way he…. She looks up at Marinette’s bed. “Awwwwwwww”

Marinette and Chat were cuddling in her bed! Oh my gosh, Alya thought, I really have adopted them as my favorite ship. She climbed up and took a few pictures, partially because it was cute, partially because she needed something to bribe Marinette.

After about a few (hundred) photos, she shook Marinette. “Hey, girl, wake up!”

Marinette only snuggled deeper into her blankets. “Five minutes.”

Alya rolled her eyes. “This is why you’re always late to school.”

“I know, go away.”

“So Chat Noir can stay?”

Marinette nodded sleepily. “Yeah, he’s sleeping.”

Alya sighed and shook Chat Noir. “Both of you, wake up!”

Chat Noir groaned. “I’m tired.”

“And I want a Dupain-Cheng breakfast!”

Chat shot up. “We get breakfast?!”

Marinette groaned. “Chat! You betrayed my trust!”

Alya poked her cheek. “Wake. Up.”

Marinette flopped over and snuggled deeper in the blanket. “Both you brush your teeth, Alya you change your clothes, and when you guys are ready, wake me up.”

She rolled her eyes. “Fine, I’ll use the bathroom first.”

Chat stretched, quite similarly to a… well cat. “Go ahead.” And laid his head against Marinette’s stomach with his eyes closed. Marinette just ruffled his hair. Alya nearly cooed. She knew that Chat Noir was a good guy, she good tell that he cared, and that was pretty much the only reason she approved of Chat Noir. Well, I mean, they were also cute together, but that was completely irrelevant.

She went into the bathroom with her spare clothes and and toothbrush and was determined to prove that Chat Noir and Marinette were more than just “acquaintances”. She grabbed Marinette’s toothpaste that was next to… two toothbrushes? Was that… Chat Noir’s toothbrush? She brushed her teeth, contemplatively. That must mean that these sleepovers with Chat Noir happen… more than once a month.

At least once a week, at most everyday. She spit in the sink and went back to contemplating. And brushing her teeth. And Chat was staying for breakfast. So the Dupain-Cheng’s must know that Chat stays often so… depending on their reaction, Alya can calculate exactly how many time Chat visits.

She finished brushing her teeth and changed her clothes. Chat Noir and Marinette, get ready for awkward tension. When she was done, she oh so casually walked out and said, “Hey, is that your toothbrush inside?”

Chat Noir nodded, quite awkwardly. “Uh yeah?”

She smirked. “So why is it here?”

Chat looked terrified. “Uh, well, um, uh, you know, uh, reasons.”

She just casually walked to the chaise and sat down. “Right, reasons.”

Chat jump a bit and headed toward the bathroom. “Yeah, reasons, yep, reasons.” And shut the bathroom door. Alya laguhed. He looked so terrified!

Marinette decided to choose that moment to wake up. “Alya, please don’t scare him. I don’t want my room to look like a thunderstorm hit.”

Alya frowned. “Isn’t it tornado?”

“Well it isn’t if everything is electrocuted and wet.”

“I’m not going to ask.”

“We don’t talk about the thunderstorm incident. Nobody talks about the thunderstorm incident.”

“Got it.” They fell into silence.

A few minutes later, Chat Noir came out of the bathroom. “Hey- Marinette! You’re awake!”

She smiled at him as she climbed down. He went over and helped her. Alya grinned as she secretly took a few more pictures. They hugged, and Alya resisted the squeal. They just looked so adorable together! Damn, she became MariChat trash fast. After sneaking in a few more photos, she cleared her throat. She didn’t want to ruin the moment, but she also knew that more moments will come. “Marinette, don’t you have to-”

They nearly jumped apart. “Uh, yeah! I have to go-” The bathroom door slammed behind her. Alya chuckled. Ah, young people in love. She was one of course, but still… beautiful. And perfect blackmail material.

And she was stuck in the room with Chat Noir. Ah, you could feel the awkwardness in the air. “So, are you 100% positive you don’t have a crush on her?”

All the awkwardness disappeared and Chat Noir leveled her with a glare. “If you ask that one more time I’m cataclysm-ing your phone.”

Alya glared right back. “You cataclysm my phone and I’ll start a petition to get rid of National Chat Noir day.”

He sighed in defeat. “Fine, but as I said, no. I don’t.”

She shrugged. “If you say so.”

His eyes narrowed. “I do say so.”

Before she could say anything else, Marinette came out, still in her pajamas. “Breakfast?”

She looked at Chat and nodded. They could work out a truce for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I love reading comments so please comment if you want to say something!

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm just posting this really short clip to see who's interested so kudo if you are somewhat interested.


End file.
